


tungs!

by danklesbo



Series: gay peter parker adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, Gay Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Sassy Peter Parker, Short, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, he doesn't come out in this, it will happen though!, lying, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danklesbo/pseuds/danklesbo
Summary: do you think i'm cute?well, it's too late to checkand i don't careyou got your tongue against my neck.





	tungs!

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this fic has mature themes (not smut) at the beginning between peter parker and an unnamed boyfriend :) the song used in the summary is 'tungs' by the frights.

it was so cliché, peter decided.

it was so cliché that he was shoved against a wall in some janitor's closet at school with his boyfriend's tongue down his throat and his strong fingers in his hair.

don't get him wrong- he wasn't complaining. it was just he had a certain lab day with a certain billionaire in two minutes. 

it was already after hours, meaning the only kids that lingered were those with a club to attend, or those still waiting around for a ride- or, in peter's case, those who were going to be late to meeting happy outside if he didn't hurry  _this_ up.

"babe, i gotta-" he panted, but was cut off by his own breath getting caught in his throat as he felt the familiar feeling of a sweet, sweet pinch against the lower region of his neck. peter leaned back, forgetting tony, forgetting happy, forgetting that he still had to come out and just enjoyed the love and attention he desperately craved from the other, the same love and attention that he was currently receiving.

in the moment, peter wasn't thinking about the bruises that would show up, all he could focus on was his boyfriend's words coming out in a hot breath against his neck as he got lost in a land of euphoria.

after those very limited blissful moments, he felt his phone buzzing with a frantic text message spam in his back pocket.

peter seemed to instantly snap out of the trance he was in, slightly pushing his boyfriend's chest away to fumble for his phone as his chest heaved and his cheeks warmed.

_3:48 pm_

_tony: picking you up today, happy finally cashed in on those vaycay days._

_tony: (it's vaycay right? or should i just use vacation?)_

_tony: okay, irrelevant. where are you? waiting in the front_

_tony: black car, hope i don't look like a kidnapper._

_tony: pete_

_tony: peterrrrrr_

_tony: peter benjamin parker._

peter struggled to straighten the neck of his shirt as his fingers flew at a superhuman pace to text back

_3:51 pm_

_peter: sorry! omw!_

peter groaned from frustration, turning to his boyfriend, using his tiptoes to get him to his height and press a quick peck to his lips.

"i gotta run, i'll call you tonight?" he breathed heavily, slinging his discarded bookbag over his shoulder.

after more sweet and cheesy words were exchanged, peter was out of the closet (well, literally. not metaphorically yet.) and jogging down the empty hallway to the front doors. only then, he caught sight of his faint reflection in the window.

his clothes were disheveled, his lips swollen, cheeks flushed red, and- oh god.

there was a hickey staring right at him, mocking him. right. fucking. there.

his shoulders slumped down and he glared at his reflection. "you have got to be shitting me right now." he deadpanned.

* * *

 

the world was, unfortunately, indeed shitting him right now.

he pulled his jacket halfway up his neck, trying to stay calm as his leg tapped impatiently against the floor of tony's very expensive car.

"hey, pete!" he greeted warmly, his arm open in an offer for a half hug. those were more common now. and usually, peter would jump at the chance to hug tony, but right now, he  _needed_ to stay on the down low.

instead he went in for a quick pat, "hey, tony." he murmured, his eyes flickered around, and he laughed nervously and instantly twisted his body to look out of the window and face away from him.

his heart was still pumping at a fast pace due to-  _previous activities_ \- and due to the fact that his nerves were going absolutely batshit.

the fact that tony didn't even start driving did nothing to ease peter's nerves either.

he hastily whipped his neck to look at tony, still attempting to hold his jacket up, a frustrated and nervous scowl on his face. "what?" he snapped, his face getting even warmer when he saw the knowing look on his face.

"you have a hickey." not a question, a statement. an unreadable one at that.

well, peter thought, there's no use in denying it. he subtly let his hand slip from his neck as he avoided tony's surprised eyes. he tried his best to remain nonchalant and cool. peter scoffed. "and?" he asked, admittedly sounding like a snob.

_i'm not ready to tell him i can't why am i so stupid shit shit shit_

a million thoughts along the same lines ran through his head at a wild pace, his mouth suddenly dry despite the fact that he was just sharing saliva with another hormone-filled boy no less than three minutes ago.

tony examined his face long and hard for a few seconds before he raised an amused eyebrow.

"so, who's the lucky lady?"

it took a minute for peter's brain to process the seemingly innocent tease.

and once his brain had fully processed it, he was already crying all over the inside of tony's very expensive car. 

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued!!!


End file.
